Sugar, We're Going Down
by Sidalee
Summary: Four times Kono said no and one time she (finally) said yes.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Okay, I'm long overdue with this fic, I started it like months ago but I've just found enough inspiration to finish it. And I thought after that major angst-fest my latest story was you guys deserve some fluff and fun. Also, I feel rusty as hell and I needed a little exercise so it ended up in a snapshot kinda style.

No beta was harmed in the making of this fic so all mistakes are mine.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Marry me." Steve says out of the blue as he carefully intertwines their fingers.

"What?" Kono's voice goes a pitch higher in disbelief and she tries to squirm around so she can look at him.

"Ma'am, please don't move," the technician in the heavy suit commands in a strained voice.

Kono huffs but stills in her seat, resisting the urge to shake her head.

Just another typical day.

"You didn't answer." Steve says casually, tightening his grip on her fingers slightly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kono snaps. "You really want to do this right now?"

"Why not? At least now you can't run away like you did the first time I asked you out." Even though she can't see him, Kono is sure that Steve's wearing an awfully smug grin on his face.

"I should have kept running." Kono mutters disdainfully. "You are crazy."

"Only for you." Steve's voice is serious but she can hear the smile in it too. "So?"

"No."

"What? Why?" At his pure shock, Kono just rolls her eyes.

"Steve," she sighs. "We are sitting tied together on a fucking bomb. And maybe I'm not the most romantic girl but you have to come up with something better than that."

"Okay," Steve's tone is indifferent now and he pulls his hand away.

"Hey," Kono reaches after his hand. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Ma'am!" The technician barks. "Sit. Still."

"Sorry, sorry," Kono says quickly. "Steve?"

"I know," he answers quietly. "I love you too."

Ten minutes later the technician guy disarms the bomb and they carefully get up from their chairs.

"Oh, thank god." Danny approaches them, flailing his arms around. "Hey, where are you going? Steve, what's the matter with you?"

Steve doesn't answer just keeps walking away from the warehouse.

"What did you do?" Danny narrows his eyes at Kono suspiciously.

"I said no." Kono shrugs and heads towards Chin.

"To what?" Danny asks, confused. "Babe? Oh, come on, guys, at least look a tiny bit grateful to be alive!"

"Believe me, man," the technician halts beside Danny on his way out, patting him on the shoulder. "You really don't wanna know."

.

.

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Kono says and she is next to him with three quick steps.

"I'm fine." Steve mutters, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"The hell you are," she grumbles, pushing lightly at his shoulders in a vain attempt to make him lay back. "You fell from a roof and you cracked two ribs."

"Kono," Steve looks at her seriously, taking her hands in his. "Marry me."

"Great," Kono huffs, rolling her eyes. "You clearly have a concussion too."

"Baby, I'm serious." Steve goes for a glare but it gets ruined when he lets out a low hiss as the butterfly bandage above his brow pulls painfully. "I talked to the nurse. There's a chapel in the hospital and we could be married in like two hours."

"Steve," Kono sighs, her fingers gently caressing the less bruised side of his face. "I'm not an expert on weddings but I'm pretty sure that I should be the one wearing a gown, not you."

"I have pants somewhere in here…"

"No."

"Yes, I have. I saw them."

"No. As in, no, I'm not marrying you in two hours in a goddamn hospital." Kono frowns. "And stop asking me in these kind of situations."

Steve opens his mouth to say something in return but the door bursts open and a very worked-up Danny barges in.

"There you are!" Danny shouts, pointing an accusing finger towards Steve. "I'm away for one morning. _O__ne morning,_ and you manage to almost kill yourself. What the hell is wrong with you, you suicidal idiot?"

.

.

Kono lets out a low moan, her hips arching off the bed as Steve trails soft kisses down her stomach.

"Baby," Steve's voice is deep, full of dark promises and his hands still on her hips. "Marry me."

"What?" Kono's eyes fly open in disbelief.

"Marry me." Steve repeats, his grip tightening on her when she tries to sit up.

"You serious?" Kono groans. "Oh, come on!"

"Think about it," Steve's grin is thin and feral. "You and me on the beach, nothing fancy, just boardies and slippers."

"Chin and Danny would kill us," she mutters breathlessly as he nips at her inner thigh.

"Hey, don't talk about them when we are naked." Steve frowns, pulling back slightly to look up at her. "What do you say?"

"Why do you want to marry me so desperately?" Kono looks at him searchingly. "I thought we had a good thing going."

"You are mine," he grips her a little harder, his eyes darkening with possessiveness. "And I want everybody to know it."

"God, you are unbelievable." Kono rolls her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

Kono doesn't answer just flips them over with one swift move, both of them groaning as she slides down on him.

"No," she grunts and starts to move and soon she makes him forget everything but her name.

.

.

Steve pulls her down behind a stack of crates as bullets flying all around them. Kono lets out a breathless laugh, leaning back against a crate, trying to catch her breath.

He looks at her and snorts amusedly because her eyes are shining, her cheeks flushed with the additional adrenaline and he'll be damned but she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Hey," Steve reaches for her hand, pulling it towards his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "I love you."

Kono looks at him and her eyes soften as she gives him a warm smile.

"I love you too."

"Marry me." Steve looks at her earnestly. "Please."

Kono sighs, banging her back of her head against the wooden crate. Sometimes she can't believe that she shares a bed with this stubborn mule of a man.

"Oh, for God's sake, would you just say yes finally?" Danny's irritated voice snaps suddenly in their earpieces. "We are in the middle of something in case you two _somehow_ forgot."

"No." Kono grins, jumping up then she starts to run towards the shooters.

.

.

"Steve, just hold on, okay?" Kono pleads in a strained voice. "Chin and Danny are on their way."

"Yeah, okay." Steve grunts through gritted teeth.

She swears under her breath, tightening her grip on his hand. She's leaning over the edge of the cliff, her heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears as panic edges upwards along her spine because she's the only thing that keeps Steve from falling.

"Ask me," she says suddenly in a shaky voice.

"What?" Steve squints up at her, confused.

"Ask. Me." Kono commands, her arm burning from the effort to hold Steve's weight.

"Oh," he says and a huge grin breaks out on his face. "Yeah, okay, um…I can do that."

"Steve." Kono growls.

"Alright, alright." Steve laughs. "Kono, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she smiles then she starts to laugh, a little hysterically for her liking, but at this moment she couldn't care less.

"It's about damn time." Danny drawls as he reaches for Steve's other hand.

They pull him up with a joint effort and they land in an ungraceful heap on the ground with Steve on top of Kono.

"You said yes," Steve grins before he slants his mouth over hers.

"Hey," Danny snaps. "Um, would you not make out on top of me?"

They don't move just keep kissing while Danny keeps struggling to get out from under his certifiably insane teammates.

Just another ordinary day.


End file.
